Hősök
A Hősök egy különleges egység, amellyel harcolni lehet az Arénában és el kell helyezni a [[Hős Bázis - Hero Base|'Hős Bázis'on]] ahhoz, hogy a Rajtaütések'en (Raids), 'Várbörtönök'ben (Dungeons) vagy az 'Itt Vannak A Szörnyek (Here Be Monsters) küldetésnél Tapasztalat'i pontot szerezzünk, megtámadhassuk mások bázisát vagy megvédjük sajátunkat. Minden 'Hős kezdéskor egyes szintű Csillag'gal valamilyen 'Adottság'gal, mellette pedig valamilyen 'Szakértelem'mel rendelkezik. Hősünk minden szinttel nagyobb 'Tapasztalat'tal rendelkezik, melyet a 'Rajtaütések'kel, 'Várbörtönök'kel és az [[Itt vannak a szörnyek - Here Be Monsters|'Itt Vannak A Szörnyek]] nevű küldetéssel fejleszthetünk. A [[Tapasztalat - Experience|'Tapasztalat']] szintjét Tapasztalat Könyvvek'kel (Exp Books) gyorsabban növelhetjük. Minden 20. szint után lehetőségünk van tovább fejleszteni hősünket, amelyhez szükségünk lesz megfelelő mennyiségű 'Arany'''ra (Gold), Becsület Jelvényekre (Honor Badge), és a 'Várbörtönök'ben győzelem után megkapható Lángokra. Hősöket a 'Hős Oltár'ban lehet vásárolni és fejleszteni. Vásárolni 3 különböző formában lehet: * 'Becsület Jelvények'kel: Ez amolyan szerencsejáték. Legnagyobb esély arra van, hogy kapunk egy ''Iszap'' Feláldozhatót vagy egy Átlagos Hőst. Nagyon kicsi eséllyel kaphatunk Elit Hőst és szinte esélytelen, hogy Legendás Hőst kapjunk. * [[Gems|'''Drágakövek]]kel: Ez is Szerencsejáték. Nagyon nagy esély van arra (65%), hogy Elit Hőst kapunk, körülbelül 10% az esélye, hogy Kocsonyás Bajnokot ''görgetünk, és körülbelül 5% esélyünk van arra, hogy kapunk egy ''Legendás Hőst. Van azonban még egy kis (5%) esélye arra, hogy ad egy Alap Hőst vagy a (körülbelül 15%) Kristály Kocsonyát. * Szilánkok'kal: Kiválasztási lehetőséget nyújt, de Shardsot sokkal nehezebb összegyűjteni, mint a többit, csak akkor válassza ki ha ezt a hőst mindenféle képen akarja. Ugyanolyan Hősöket nem lehet két azonos védekezésre ki helyezni a Hős Bázisra, viszont lehet egye a Hős Bázisra és helyőrségnek (max-3 ugyanolyan Hőst) Őrtoronyba és/vagy (max-3 ugyanolyan Hőst) Íj Toronyba és/vagy (max-3 ugyanolyan Hőst) Ágyú Toronyba ki lehet helyezni. ''Forditás alatt Sacrifice '''Sacrifice Hősöket nem tudjuk használni a csatában. Őket a hőseink képesség szintének növelésére tudjuk felhasználni. Ordinary Átlagos hősök. Nem rendelkeznek különösen jó pontokkal, sem képességekkel. De a játék elején még hasznukat vehetjük. Elite Elite Heroes have mediocre stats. Although, some of them are on par with Legendary Heroes. Legendary Legendary Heroes have the highest stats and are the strongest Heroes. Some of them can only be obtained by Gem rolls (i.e. Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid) or in-game purchases (Spirit Mage, Minotaur Chieftain). There is roughly a half percent chance per Gem roll of getting a specific Legendary hero, or about a 50% chance after 172 rolls. Roster Order In the Heroes Altar, Arena, Hero Bases, Hero Academy and Garrison, higher level heroes appear first in the roster. During Raids, Dungeons and Boss Battles, the order of heroes in the roster is fixed. Each new hero is assigned an apparently random ordering that never changes. Heroes are not ordered by name, level, skill, talent, order acquired, shard cost, or any other meaningful attribute. Not released There are some heroes not yet released, but there are clues, for example the "Pirate Captain" is on the Loading Screen V1.2.24 and 1.2.25 as seen in the image below. In fact, Pumpkin Duke has been the new model of Pirate Captain since the Halloween event, but now there are some rumors about Pirate Captain being a completely new and different hero from Pumpkin Duke that will be released in the future. The next heroes are extracted from the Chinese version, but there are already pieces of them in English Version (skill, images, names...). And a glimpse of yet another characters extracted from chinese version. Detailed Information * Complete Hero List * Hero Comparison * Team Recommendations * Detailed Information about Attributes, Classes, Energy, Experience, Skills, Stars and Talents References * Stats Calculator, Castle Clash Forum * Heroes introduction (updated edition) (will be updated), Castle Clash Forum * Hiring Heroes With HBs, Stats and Odds, Castle Clash Forum - I Got Games, (September 26, 2013). Gallery Category:Heroes